koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Tone Tasmeria
| image = | aliases = Second Prince | affiliation = Tasmeria | relationships = Yuri Neuer (fiancée) Iris Lana Armelia (ex-fiancée) | relatives = Iria Fons Tasmeria (Grandmother) Ellia Marea (Mother) Alfred Dean Tasmeria (Older Half-Brother) Leticia Tasmeria (Younger Half-Sister) | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Red-Brown | hair = Red }} (エドワード・トーン・タスメリア) is the ex-fiancé of Iris Lana Armelia, whom he broke his engagement with as he proposed to the daughter of a baron named Yuri Neuer. Appearance Edward is a handsome young man with red hair that is swept to the right side which is slightly longer and red-brown eyes. He is usually dressed in extravagant clothes befitting the status of a prince. Personality Edward's in-game portrayal is in sharp contrast to his real personality. Determined to make Yuri happy, Edward becomes hot-headed and even demanding whenever he wants to fulfill her wishes. It was also mentioned by Mimosa Langley, a close friend of Iris, that Edward's personality changed greatly when he met Yuri. He also seems to be very extravagant and lavish even to the point where the Tasmerian treasury has depleted exponentially over recent years. He does not seem to be aware of his spending having a strain on his kingdom. Because of Ellia spoiling Edward too much, he has grown impudent and it has become really troublesome. Edward is also shown to be highly easy to be manipulated and influenced as nobles that support his ascension to the throne are looking to manipulate him. Edward is considered to be an idiot by Alfred but his grandmother fells him to be ingenuous History Edward was born to the King and the second queen, Ellia Marea. In his younger age, he is shown to be of capable person, but his relationship with Yuri brought out his stupidity. From his grandmother to all of the capable bureaucrat and nobles feels him to be a poor choice for king, as they believe that he is incapable of making wise decisions for the kingdom. These fears are exacerbated by his relationship with Yuri, as he is blind to the fact that Yuri's spending, along with that of the Queen, has almost completely drained the kingdom's finances. Frequently opening soup kitchens for the people, Ellia purchasing a number of dresses for which there will be enough official events for her to wear them all, and buying a new dress for Yuri to wear during their engagement. After the engagement party, Ed went to travel to resorts with Yuri And when she said, “This is a great place. It would be great if more people can enjoy it.” And because of that Ed took it to an extreme and decided to develop that resort. Lastly, they seemed to have splendidly opposed the Prime Minister’s notion, acted extremely unreasonable and refused to listen to anything. In the end, the opposition of paying for Yuri’s clothes eventually fell on deaf ears. During the foundation event, he was shocked to see her and questions her the reason for being there, he dismisses the fact of Iris being invited to the party by his grandmother and was irritated when it was found true. Though he was not directly involved in the excommunication event of Iris by the church, he did play an active role in trying to steel all the employees of her conglomerate. When Iris free herself from the charges, his new establishment was ruined and his new employees and dealers tried to run back to Iris' conglomerate. His faction tried to raise the tariff for Iris's fief, and again she found a way around. All his action against Iris backfired and reduced his own faction's influence. Relationships Iris Lana Armelia Edward met Iris at his birthday party. Seeing that she was staying in the corner, he told her to have more confidence. With his words, Iris fell in love with him and she wanted to be someone next to him. Soon after, an engagement between Edward and Iris was made. Iris was always romantic toward Edward. Later during school, Edward cancelled the engagement after finding out that Iris was bullying Yuri. Edward came to hate Iris after finding out about the bullying, even going to the point of openly condemning her in the academy in-front of everyone.His hostility continued even after three years at the kingdom foundation event where he yelled at her at a party in front of the guests and asked her to leave. His hatred of Iris is also a factor, as he is willing to alienate and even destroy her duchy to seek retribution, which would have lasting negative repercussions for the entire kingdom and put them at risk. Even Berne was annoyed for his constant involvement against his sister.He lost the aid of the Armelia house and their allies which hindered his claim to the throne. Yuri Neuer Edward is in love with Yuri and was the one who proposed to her. He spends most of his time with Yuri, being lovey-dovey even in public view. Because of his love for her, Edward will do anything Yuri says. Making people around him see him as an easy target for manipulation. After all the crimes were exposed and his family was imprisoned, Yuri was also taken in the charge of being the spy. While trying to break her free, he shielded Yuri from a sword and lost his life. when Yuri asked why he saved her, he responded his love for her in his dying breath. Yuri who manipulated him from the very beginning fallen in love at the time of his death and lamented for not able to cherish him while he was alive. Quotes Gallery Category:Male Category:Royalty